出会い (Deai)
by LeanTalk
Summary: Aku yang bertemu denganmu untuk pertama kali. Aku yang berharap bahwa kita akan selalu bersama. Warning : OOC, typo.


**-\**

 **P.S : Kuroko no Basuke bukan milik saya, semua itu milik Fujimaki-** _ **sensei.**_ **Saya hanya meminjam tokohnya saja (syukur-syukur dikasih).**

 **Warning : OOC,** _ **typo.**_

Taman di tengah kota, tempat yang selalu ramai oleh pengunjung yang datang untuk melepas penat, mengisi waktu luang, atau bahkan hanya untuk sebatas menunggu seseorang yang nanti akan pergi bersamanya keliling kota. Bukan taman yang gersang dan panas, walaupun dikelilingi bangunan pencakar langit dan mobilitas jalan yang selalu padat tapi taman ini bagaikan berada di dimensi lain. Mungkin sedikit berlebihan, namun semua itu benar adanya karena taman ini begitu bersih, sejuk karena pohon besar namun teratur mengelilingi taman,dekorasi taman yang menenangkan, kicauan indah dari burung yang sekedar mampir untuk mengistirahatkan sayapnya setelah perjalanan panjang, dan tentunya sangat strategis karena hanya butuh beberapa meter saja untuk sampai di Restoran, Mall, Rumah Sakit dan beberapa _public place_ lainnya.

Di taman inilah, biasanya aku mengistirahatkan tubuhku setelah seharian bercumbu dengan dokumen-dokumen perusahaan, atau hanya untuk menikmati makan siangku. Aku lebih suka makan siang di taman ini karena disini aku bisa melihat pemandangan luar kantor yang tentu saja menyejukan kembali pikiranku. Sebenarnya perusahaanku, _Akashi Corp_ , sebagai perusahaan terbesar kedua di Jepang juga menyediakan tempat bersantai yang tentunya tak kalah indah dari taman ini, tapi entah kenapa aku lebih suka berada langsung di luar. _Back to the nature_ aku bilang, karena yang asli memang tiada duanya.

Walau taman ini tersuguhkan dengan begitu indah dan nyaman, namun sekali waktu aku juga ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya makan siang dan menikmati taman ini dengan seseorang. Pernah sekali aku mengajak teman-temanku, mereka si kepala pelangi, tapi ada saja alasan untuk menolak ajakanku. Takut terlalu banyak terkena sinar UV lah, enggan kehilangan dinginnya _vanila shake,_ terlalu terbuka untuk makan berdua bersama Mai-chan, dan peringatan dari ramalan zodiak tentang bahayanya makan di sembarang tempat. Alasan yang aku enggan mengakuinya sebagai alasan logis, terutama dua alasan terakhir.

Pada akhirnya aku selalu menyerah menganjak mereka untuk makan bersamaku, dan biasanya berakhir dengan aku makan dan bersantai sendirian. Namun tidak hari ini. Aku sudah berada pada tahap setengah jalan menghabiskan makan siangku saat aku merasakan kehadiran seseorang di sebelahku.

"Oh, selamat siang." Pemuda berambut coklat senada dengan tanah yang tiba-tiba duduk disebelahku menyapa dengan senyuman bersahabat yang menurutku senyuman itu sangatlah enak untuk dipandang.

"Selamat siang."

"Ah, semoga aku tidak mengganggu acara makan siangmu." Aku menjawabnya dengan gelengan ringan dan senyuman, setidaknya aku merasa sedang tersenyum. "Furihata... Namaku Furihata Kouki, aku kebetulan saja lewat di taman ini dan begitu terpesona dengan keindahannya sampai aku tak menyadari aku sudah duduk disebelahmu." Pupil kecil bagaikan biji semangka itu memandangku dengan sangat bersahabat, tak kusangka aku akan menemui seseorang yang memiliki mata yang begitu indah dan ditambah dengan sikapnya yang ramah, benar-benar orang yang menarik.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Furihata. Aku Akashi Seijuurou, seperti yang kau lihat, aku sedang istirahat dan menikmati makan siangku di taman ini."

"Akashi Seijuurou, pemilik dari Akashi Corp yang gedungnya berada di belakang kita itu?"

"Secara hukum perusahaan itu masih milik ayahku, Akashi Masaomi, tapi sebentar lagi akan berpindah tangan kepadaku, yah, seperti itulah."

"M-Maaf atas kelancangan saya. Saya merasa terhormat bisa bertemu dan berbincang dengan Anda, Akashi -san." Aku menyadari dia mengubah bahasanya terhadapku setelah mengetahui siapa aku. Kaget juga rasanya, ternyata ada orang yang tidak mengenaliku seperti dia. Pada umumnya banyak orang yang sudah mengetahui siapa aku dan kebanyakan dari mereka bersikap sopan terhadapku hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari seorang Akashi, semacam permainan _attitude_ dalam dunia bisnis. Sikapnya yang berubah dalam waktu singkat itu sangat lucu, ingin rasanya aku tertawa terhadapnya, namun aku harus menahannya demi nama baik Akashi.

"Tidak apa-apa, dan terima kasih. Bersikaplah seperti sikap awalmu, tidak perlu terlalu formal seperti itu, aku yakin kita ini seusia. Dan Kouki, jika aku boleh memanggil nama itu."

"B-baik, Akashi-san, maksudku Akashi-kun. Ya, kau boleh memanggilku seperti itu."

Pertemuan pertamaku dengan pemuda bernama Furihata Kouki, setelah sapaan singkat tadi akhirnya membawa kami untuk terhanyut pada obrolan-obrolan ringan. Aku jadi tahu kalau ternyata dia memiliki hobi _touring_ menggunakan motor bersama teman-temannya, dia juga punya bengkel motor yang tak bisa diremehkan kualitasnya—setidaknya itu pendapatku setelah mendengar ceritanya—dan bengkelnya tidak pernah sepi dari pengunjung, dan alasan kenapa dia berada di sekitar taman ini yaitu untuk menemani seseorang yang sedang di rawat di rumah sakit timur taman ini.

Aku terkejut ssat melirik arloji di tanganku, ternyata waktu sudah menunjukan bahwa aku sudah harus kembali bekerja dan tidak baik jika menunda pekerjaan terlalu lama. Sebenarnya enggan rasanya aku meninggalkan tempat ini yang berarti juga mengakhiri percakapan antara aku dan Kouki, tapi aku yakin masih ada hari esok.

"Kouki, sudah saatnya aku harus kembali bekerja." Sebelum berdiri aku merapikan barang bawaanku.

"Oh, ah, iya, Akashi-kun. Maaf jika aku mengganggu jam kerjamu."

"Tidak, tidak mengganggu sama sekali, dan aku sangat berterimakasih karena kau sudah mau menemaniku tadi. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, bisakah kita bertemu lagi besok, pada jam dan tempat yang sama?" tanpa berpikir dua kali aku bertanya seperti itu pada Kouki, kulihat dia sedikit kaget dengan ajakan tiba-tibaku ini, akankah dia menyetujuinya atau malah bahkan akan menolaknya, tapi aku berharap jawaban terbaik yang akan keluar dari mulut Kouki, karena aku merasa bahwa tak cukup satu hari bagiku untuk bersama dengan Kouki, aku ingin lebih lama bersama dia.

"Baiklah, Akashi-kun. Aku sangat senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." jawabnya dengan senyum indah khas Kouki, syukurlah dia menyetujuinya. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi." Aku melankahkan kakiku menjauh dari taman menuju kantorku.

Beberapa menit setelah aku kembali ke rutinitasku, aku masih belum bisa berhenti memikirkan Furihata Kouki. Aku merasa bahwa dia merupakan sosok yang nantinya akan menarikku dari kesedihan pasca meninggalnya Ibuku. Senyumnya yang tulus dan bagaimana dia berbicara bagaikan alunan lagu yang mengingatkanku pada kehangatan kasih sayang Ibuku. Aku menjadi ingin lebih lama menghabiskan waktuku dengan Furihata Kouki.

"Oh, bukankah dia bilang dia menyukai _touring?_ Mungkin aku bisa mengajaknya akhir pekan besok untuk mengunjungi beberapa tempat menarik. Ya, aku akan membicarakannya besok." Ucapku pada diri sendiri.

Padahal dia orang yang baru saja aku kenal, terlebih lagi hanya baru beberapa jam yang lalu, tapi kenapa aku merasa aku bisa berteman dengan dia. Aku memang orang yang cenderung menutup diri dan menghindari pertemuan dengan orang baru hingga pada tahap pertemanan. Semenjak Ibuku meninggal, aku merasa takut untuk bertemu dengan orang baru yang nantinya akan aku sayangi walaupun hanya sebatas teman saja, maka dari itu aku selalu membuat semacam penghalang agar mereka tidak mendekatiku dan itu semua berakhir dengan semua orang yang menjadi takut padaku. Pengecualian bagi para anggota Pelangi, yang memang dari awal mereka tidak cukup pintar untuk memilih keselamatan hidup melainkan malah lebih memilih hidup dengan—yang kata banyak orang—singa pelempar gunting.

Bukan, bukan karena mereka tidak pintar atau bahkan _masocist,_ tapi mereka adalah sekelompok orang—gila—yang memang sudah mengenalku dan memahami semua sikap-perilaku ku. Aku senang memiliki mereka sebagai teman—pesuruh—seperti mereka, dan mengingat orang tadi, Furihata Kouki, aku harap aku bisa berteman—benar-benar berteman—dengannya.

Tak sadar aku melangkahkan kakiku kearah jendela di ruanganku, dari sini aku bisa melihat bagaimana keadaan di taman, dan tentu saja ke ke arah kursi dimana aku dan Furihata duduk tadi siang. Aku ragu dia masih ada disana tapi sepertinya aku tidak perlu meragukannya lagi. dia masih duduk disana, dan kini dia bersama sekumpulan remaja yang sedang istirahat di tengah olahraga sorenya. Aku yakin Kouki adalah tipe orang ramah yang mudah mendapatkan banyak teman, dan pasti mereka sedang berbincang-bincang dengan asiknya.

Tapi, tidak, memang jika dilihat sekilas mereka terlihat sedang berbincang bersama, tapi tidak setelah aku melihatnya lebih seksama. Entah kenapa Kouki seperti tidak menghiraukan mereka dan malah memandang lurus ke depan dengan tatapan kosong, berbeda sekali dengan saat dia bersamaku. Dimana sikap ramahnya? Dan yang semakin membuatku penasaran, kenapa orang-orang disekitarnya bersikap bagaikan disana tidak ada Kouki dan menganggap Kouki itu hanyalah angin belaka. Apakah mereka melakukan itu dengan sengaja? Tidak, aku yakin tidak. Tapi kenapa?

- **TBC-**

 **Akhirnya aku menyelesaikan chapter pertama ini dengan tidak kerennya. Aku nggak yakin endingnya bikin** _ **doki-doki**_ **atau enggak, bikin penasaran atau enggak. Tapi aku sudah berusaha buat bikin ending chapter pertama yang bikin penasaran, seneng rasanya kalau berhasil tapi maaf kalau ternyata gagal.**

 **Jadi gimana setelah baca chapter ini,penasaran nggak? Jangan sungkan untuk meninggalkan jejak ya, karena peninggalan kalian merupakan sarkofagus—bukan, hal yang sangat aku harapkan dan hargai. Dan terakhir, aku minta maaaffff banget, karena chapter ini terlalu panjang. Huhuhu padahal niatnya cuma mau dirubah dikit tapi malah jadi panjang banget.**

 _ **See You on next chapter! -**_ **Len**


End file.
